Rens Secret
by Neko Fan
Summary: Ren has has a secret, a secret if unleashed, it could lead to the worlds destruction.


**Ren's Secret**

Disclaimer: I dont own Shaman King

Characters: Horo, Yoh, Anna, Pilica, Ren, Manta, Ryu,

Ren has a secret…a secret that if told, it could bring the entire world to its end.

Chapter: 1

Good Morning!

It was early Autumn morning and Horohoro, Yoh, and Pilica were wide awake, being as quiet as they could, so they would not disturb the others who were still peacefully asleep in their beds. Yoh and Pilica sat at the table silently eating their breakfast, while Horohoro paced anxiously back and forth waiting for the others to wake.

Yoh kept giving Horohoro quick glances as if he was utterly getting on his nerves. "Horo, could you please sit down?" Pilica groaned, "You're making Yoh nervous!"

Horo unglued his eyes from the floor and looked at Yoh and his sister in an uncertain way. "I know you're nervous about your exam results today, but you're making everyone else kind of fidgety. Just sit down and eat. You'll feel better on a full stomach." Pilica quickly pulled out a chair next to her and began to finish her breakfast calmly.

Horohoro let out a loud sigh and obediently went over to his sister and sat down. Just then, there was horribly loud singing at the top of the staircase and a series of thumps.

"My mother gave me a dollar," THUMP "to go and scream and holler," THUMP "so then I screamed and hollered," THUMP "and then, I bought bubble gum."

"Mantas up." Yoh said putting his hands lazily on his head. "-and he's skipping again." Horohoro pointed out, "I don't even have to worry about my alarm clock if I ever over sleep in the morning."

"Baroom, Baroom, ba bubble gum, THUMP Baroom, Baroom, ba THUMP— hey!" Manta screamed angrily as Ren came barging out of his room in a white tee shirt and rubber ducky boxer shorts. Ren had opened the door so fast, that he had knocked Manta off his feet.

"Just what the heck are you doing?" Ren angrily snapped at him, stepping out of his room, and putting his hands on his waist, "can't a person get some decent sleep around here without this racket?"

"Oh boy…Rens up too." Pilica said sighing and taking a sip of her tea. "Manta gets too overly excited when it comes to exams. The school said he had an IQ of over 45, I honestly think they made a serious mistake."

Horo, Pilica, and Yoh could still hear Ren going off on Manta…who was sadly huddled in the corner, shaking with fear, as Ren was angrily throwing his hands in the air. Ren was VERY moody when it came to morning. He was usually very shy most of the time. "What do you think this is? Some kind of Loo out?" He bellowed, making Manta look as if he were about to cry.

"Ren!" Horohoro called to him sharply at the top of the stairs. Ren quickly jerked his head from Manta and angrily walked down the stairs and sat at the table.

Manta staggered up and quickly ran down the stairs, trying to avoid eye contact with Ren. Ren slumped his box of cereal on the table, making bits of its contents spill onto the table.

Just then, there was a loud screech. Horo ran up to the window and curiously peeped outside.

He gasped.

"The bus!" Horo yelled looking back at the others. "We've missed it!"

Chapter: 2

Exam Results

Horo, Yoh, Ren, and Pilica sat leaning over their desks sweating and panting with exhaustion. Horohoro was sprawled out on the floor, and Ren was wiping a trickle of sweat that went down his face.

Poor Horohoro, he had to carry Manta the whole way so he wouldn't be late. It seemed that his abnormally short legs could not take him fast or far enough and he wound up being behind all the others.

"I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal." Manta pointed out, "I didn't even get to run!"

Horohoro groaned. "Shut up Manta. YOU would be complaining if you had to carry someone like a stupid donkey the whole way here on your back. Next time, you're carrying me!"

Just then, the teacher walked into the classroom. Her eyes were evilly transfixed on the whole class. She was obviously enjoying this. One of her favorite things to do when she teached, was to make her students lives miserable.

Well, at least that's what Ren and Yoh say.

"All right class." The teacher bellowed, making Pilica jump up in her seat in surprise. "Today you will get your exam results today! I'm sorry to say, most of them did not turn out very good. I am very disappointed."

At this, Ren gave Horohoro a nervous glance at his seat, and began to shift his feet back and forth. The teacher began to slap each student's paper on their desks. Most of the children let out loud groans while a few of them made a quiet cheer with their fists.

After all the papers were handed out, the teacher reluctantly sat down at her seat and began to take out text books.

"What did you get? I got a C." Yoh said peeping over at Mantas paper. Manta smiled evilly. "An A." he said proudly and kissed his paper a few times before putting it down.

Then, Horohoro let out a loud shout. "An F? How the heck did I get an F?" he said shaking his paper into the air vigorously.

"You should have studied for the test." The teacher said smirking at him. Horo made a loud grumble and turned his head over to Pilica..

"I got a B!" Pilica said proudly and showed Horo her work. "No, see?" Pilica said pointing at his paper, "You put 6x6 is 26, and it was supposed to be 36! You shouldn't have been pulling all those pranks on Ren the last 2 nights ago! You should have been studying, like the rest of us."

"What did you get Ren?" Horo said ignoring Pilica, and looking over at Ren's paper. Ren quickly tried to block his paper from view. "Lemme see!" Horo pulled Rens paper beneath his arms and quickly looked at it.

"Hey, give me that back!" Ren said blushing as he made an attempt to retrieve the paper back.

"He's got an F too!" Horo said laughing and waving it up into the air for the whole class to see. "Give it to me now." Ren said clenching his teeth.

"Fine! Geese!" Horo said handing Ren his paper back.

Just then, the lunch bell rang. All 4 of them raced down to the lunch room, eager to relax and eat.

Chapter: 3

What's Ren up to?

Anna was furious that Yoh achieved a C. She clearly expected higher standards from her fiancé than that. Ryu was laughing so hard at Horo and Ren's results; he was beginning to turn pinkish-blue.

"It's not funny." Horo said angrily at Ryu, "you probably forgot most of the things you learned in school."

"Hey. My brain might be a little rusty, but it doesn't mean that I don't know more than you." Ryu said tapping his finger on his head.

"Argh! Let's just forget about the dumb exam." Horohoro said throwing his paper in the trash can.

Just then, Anna heard a strange noise behind her and glanced back.

"Ren? Where are you going?" she said staring at him. Ren paused, his hand was held tight on the door knob, obviously he didn't want to be heard leaving. Ren turned his head nervously at Anna. "I'm going uh…out for a while." He said as he looked down at his feet blushing.

"Really? Can I go?" Manta said looking up at Ren with his big eyes. Ren sighed. "I…er…sorry. No Manta, there's something important I must do." Ren quickly opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him with a loud click.

When Yoh was positive Ren was gone, he began to speak. "Well, THAT was weird." He said raising his eyebrows at Anna. "He didn't tell us what time he would be back. I hope he's not too late for dinner."

"It sounds like he's on a date to me." Horo said snickering. "He acted the same way when he went out with Pilic—" Pilica gave Horohoro a sharp nudge in his ribs. "I mean the last time he went on a date."

"Er, I guess." Yoh said lazily. "But I don't think dates are really IMPORTANT to Ren. It obviously must be something serious he's dealing with."

"Maybe he's some lunatic who secretly goes around decapitating human heads off his victims, then fries them with soy sauce and eats them." Ryu said butting into the conversation.

There was a long pause.

Pilica wrinkled up her nose. "Uh, I don't really think so Ryu." She said getting up. "Its almost time for dinner, lets not really talk about that right now."

"Oh…right." Ryu said putting his hands behind his head. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

Chapter: 4

Anna Gets Suspicious

Ren quietly creeped up the staircase. He had missed dinner and was cautious not to wake someone up. He really did not feel like explaining where he was at until twelve o'clock at night.

Ren paused as he reached the top of the stairs. Anna was sitting out in the hallway, her eyes glued on him. "Where were you until 12:00 at night? Huh?"

"Uh…huh?" Ren said looking at Anna nervously and sweating a little. "You heard me." Anna said calmly "where have you been going at night for the last few weeks?" "That's none of your business." Ren said turning his back on her.

"Something's up with you, I can sense it, and It's not a good feeling either." Anna said suspiciously. "You don't have to tell me, but I'll find out sooner or later."

Just then, there was a soft creek as Yoh came barging out of his room. "Whats up?" Yoh said staring at Anna. Anna turned to him. "I was just talking to Ren, that's all." Yoh looked around. "Ren? Where?"

Anna glanced back behind her where Ren was just at, and found him gone. "Well…he WAS here." Anna said getting up. "Let's just go back to bed."

Before Yoh closed the door, she took one more suspicious glance at the spot where she saw Ren last.

Ren had his back heavily pressed on his door. Anna was getting suspicious…and that was not good. He had to keep it a secret, no matter what the cost. After all, he had made a blood oath and had written his own name in his own blood.

Ren stared at his bandaged hand. He would have to cancel his nightly visits for a few days. It was the only way to get her off his back. Anyways, he did not want the others to start to get suspicious too.

Ren quickly changed out of his clothes and into his pjs. (Don't get so nervous) Ren thought. (Everything will be a whole lot better tomorrow) Ren gulped and slipped into his covers. Then he reached a hand up and turned off the lights.

(Just relax…) and Ren began to sleep.

Chapter: 5


End file.
